Rock Me, Levi
by RightxLeft
Summary: (Levi x Fem!Reader Lemon) Your best friend Eren is a band member of the famous "No Name" rock band, and he gives you a ticket to one of their shows near you. You meet the hot lead singer, Levi and things get heated between you and him... Will things work out?
1. Chapter 1-Eye on You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shingeki no Kyojin. (I wish)**

 ** _Chapter 1—Eye on You_**

It was just another chilly autumn day, or to everyone else at least. To you, it was the most anticipated day of this year; No Name's concert-the hottest rock band right now, and you were lucky enough to nab a ticket since you were close friends with the band's drummer, Eren. From then you've been looking forward to this day.

You took a glance at the smart watch on your wrist—5:00PM. _Alright, I've got 4 hours_. Deciding to take a shower, you set down your schoolbag and head towards the washroom, stripping of your school uniform as soon as you shut the bathroom door. The hot water hit your back and you sighed, your body sagging in relief, feeling relaxed. As soon as you were done with the shower, you dried your hair, wrapped your body in your [f/c] towel and headed towards your bedroom to get dressed. You open your drawer and pick out a matching set of black lacy underwear, your favourite pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a light gray t-shirt and your embroided jacket; a gift from Eren. The jacket was interesting, it was black with a magnificent blue and white bird embroided on the back. While admiring the jacket, you heard a loud grumbling.

Realising it was your empty stomach, you chuckle to yourself as you head to the kitchen, grabbing a melon bread. You check the time hoping it would be time to go, but to your disappointment, it's only been an hour. You decide to read some manga to kill some time, since the concert was taking place near your apartment.

After what seemed like years, the clock finally hit 9, you get up in a hurry, grabbing your keys, phone and wallet, as well as slipping your ticket into your side pocket. You decide to wear a pair of black platform sneakers, and you run out the door. The cold air hits your exposed face but it doesn't bother you as you walk towards the venue, the anticipation driving your heart haywire.

You enter the venue, showing your ticket in exchange for a rubber wristband. You slip on the wristband as you head into the huge concert room, people already gathering around the stage. You slip past a couple of screaming fangirls, rolling your eyes at their squeals, giggles and their posters with "Insult me Levi" written all over, reaching an area you deemed close enough to the stage.

Suddenly, you hear screaming and you turn towards the stage, the band members appeared on stage, and you had to admit, they all looked sexy as _hell_. The lead singer especially, he had an undercut and his hair was parted towards the middle, he had bandages over his eyes, but one of his sharp steel gray eyes were showing through the parted bandages. He had tight black jeans and a black button up collared shirt, the top few buttons were undone, revealing those _oh so delectable_ collarbones. At that moment, nobody else mattered, your eyes were fixed on him. The sound of your name being called snapped you back to reality, when you noticed Eren waving at you from the stage, and you realize that your best friend looked like he could slay a Titan with just one look. He too had bandages covering one of his eyes, the other deep ocean teal eye was looking right at you, his V-neck shirt expose just the right amount of skin, leaving the rest to a fangirl's imagination. You couldn't help but feel your heart beat faster and faster, butterflies dancing in your stomach.

"Are you ready?!"

The lead singer shouts into the microphone, and everyone screams. Eren taps a beat on his drumsticks and the first song kickstarts. Everyone is jumping and pumping their fists along with the beat of the songs. You were amongst them, feeling adrenaline in your bloodstream, screaming along the crowd. You couldn't help but keep your eyes glued on that sexy lead singer though, the way his sharp gray eyes looked at you. _Wait._ The way his sharp gray eyes looked _at you_. The sudden realization hit you that he's been glancing at you, too many times to be coincidental. You look up at him, and you could swear his eye was burning a hole in your soul.

Before you know it, the concert is over, and people begin to flow out of the concert venue. You decide to stay back and wait for Eren to congratulate him on such a successful concert, and maybe even get to meet the lead singer. You slip past the security guards, pretending you need to use the washroom, and as soon as they're out of view, you switch courses, walking briskly towards the backstage.

"Eren!" You say as you enter the backstage room, running up to give him a bear hug. "That was an amazing concert!"

"Thanks [y/n]! I had so much fun, the hype was _so_ real! Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced you to my bandmates yet have I?" As if on cue, three others enter the room, "This is Hanji, our main guitarist, Mike, our bassist and of course our lead singer, Levi"

"Tch, who's this?" Levi looks at you as he unwraps the bandages from his eye, and his eyes widen as if he realized something. "Levi, this is [y/n], my best friend!" Eren stated.

"Nice to meet you, Levi" You stick out a hand to give him a handshake, but he ignores it, "Same here" he says simply. "Aw c'mon Levi, don't be such a prick," Hanji laughs. The bassist, Mike leans down and sniffs you, seemingly satisfied with the way you smell. You arch a brow at Eren and he shrugs with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, I should probably get going, it's getting late," You say as you turn to head towards the door.

"I can give you a ride," You turn around, realizing that Levi had just offered to take you home. You rub the back of your neck sheepishly, "It's okay, my place is pretty close by anyway."

"Tch, brat, it wasn't a question," You look at Eren for help, but he shakes his head "Sorry [y/n], once he makes up his mind, there's no changing it."

You follow obediently behind Levi in the now quiet halls of the venue, too shy to talk to him. "How close are you to Jaeger?" Levi suddenly asks, you swore you could hear a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Shocked at this question, you could only mutter "Pretty close…"

In a matter of seconds, he had your wrists pinned on the wall of the narrow hallway, his face was an inch from you, his piercing gray gaze bore into your shocked face. "L-L-Levi?" You stuttered as you averted your eyes from his intimidating glare. "How close _exactly?_ " The last word rolling off his tongue in the most seductive fashion. Before you could answer, Levi was upon you, his hot breath dusting along the crook of your neck.

"Is he _this_ close?" You were too much a blushing hot mess to answer. You had only met the guy for heaven's sake! And he was already on you like that. "[Y/n] the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I wanted you, you're different from those fangirls, I could tell," he whispered into your ear as he exhaled sending a shiver down your back.

"Let's go, brat," And as fast as he was onto you, he was already walking away, towards the exit of the venue and to the parking lot. You quickly regain your senses, still a little shaken by what happened, even feeling turned on if you hadn't been shocked. You quickly follow him, reaching his car, a sleek black BMW M2 Coupe. It had a small decal of a pair of navy blue and white wings on the side. You whistle, "Yo, nice ride you got here eh?"

"Yeah, now get in," he ordered. "Alright alright, you're a demanding one, aren't you?" you remark.

As he started the car, and you could hear it roar to life, and then settle on a gentle purr. You couldn't help but enjoy the sound of the car as he drove. It was a silent ride home, aside from you giving him directions, and you noticed how immaculate his car was, you totally expected him to be messy. Before you knew it, you guys pulled up at your apartment complex.

"Well, this is your stop, I guess," Levi seemed a little reluctant to see you go, giving you a bit of a pout as you stepped out the car.

"Um… You can come for some tea or something if you want as a—"Before you could finish your sentence you could already hear his car door close. "Lead the way then," He says, somewhat impatiently.


	2. Chapter 2-Late Night Shenanigans

**_Chapter 2—Late night shenanigans_**

You open your apartment door, Levi looks around, his face expressionless. "Tch. Your place needs a little cleaning hm?" You smile sheepishly as you look at some dirty dishes from this morning, and the half finished tea you left on the counter. "Sorry, I guess I was too excited for the concert that I forgot to do the dishes," you shrug, "Oh well." You hang up your jacket on the coat rack beside the door, and you take Levi's as well.

You led Levi to the living room where you turn on the TV, "wait here while I make tea," you gesture towards the loveseat in front of the TV. "Make it quick."

You grab the best Earl Grey you could find, all while thinking to yourself, _Damn, how did this all happen? How is No Name's sexy lead singer in my apartment? Man, he's pretty dominating…_ You blush a little as some dirty thoughts made their way into your head, unwarranted. _What would it be like if—No [y/n] stop._ You shake your head to rid yourself of the thoughts and focus on making the tea. _Nothing's going to happen! You just met him! Not to mention he's famous…_

You bring the two hot cups of tea to the living room, where Levi was just chilling, his face cold and expressionless, seemingly deep in thought. "Sorry to interrupt, your Highness," you said teasingly. He snapped out of his thoughts, his face surprised for a moment, but reverting to his expressionless right after.

"Thanks," He took the tea from you, holding the cup in a strange fashion, as you sat down beside him. "This tea is fantastic, [y/n]," he muttered, impressed, "where did you get it from?"

"It was a gift from my aunt from England," you reply, "Didn't want to disappoint my guest, since I don't get them often." You smile to yourself, albeit a little sadly. He looked at you, his cold gray stare never wavering. "Tch, who _wouldn't_ want to hang out with you...?" You blush at his question and laugh awkwardly. "You know, [y/n], the longer I'm here, the more I _fucking_ need you."

"What do you m—, "

You were cut off by a pair of soft lips on yours, they were _oh so soft_ but at the same time pushing for something more, desperate for something you couldn't quite put your finger on. His lips melded with yours like soft flower petals, and you could feel yourself kissing him back with the same fervor. His hand snaked its way onto the back of your neck while the other cupped your cheek. You broke off the kiss, dumbfounded and needing to process what just happened, but Levi was not a patient man.

"[Y/n] I need you _right. Fucking. Now."_ Each word a staccato, promising more was in store. He pushed you onto the couch where he was caging you in on all fours, looming over your helplessness.

"B-b-but Levi…" was all you could mutter, you knew you wanted him too, the moment you laid eyes on him, but what would you be after this? Did he do this with whoever he wanted? Were you going to be "just another night" to him? You couldn't help but let these thoughts pool into your head.

"What am I to you?" You ask, pain laced in your voice, "Just another night?"

"Tch, stupid brat, believe it or not, you're the only one I've felt these feelings for, and I have no intention of letting anybody have you. Not even _Jaeger_." He says with force, "I've never wanted anybody so badly, and you're _going_ to give it to _me."_ The last word came out of his mouth so seductively, you could barely resist it. Having received an answer you were happy with, you opened up to him, first by smashing your lips on his. The passionate dance that were your lips and tongue resumed, even more fervently than before.

" _Oh my fucking god,_ Levi," You breathe as he lowered his hips onto you. You could feel the bulge between his legs pressing onto your thigh, and you couldn't believe how hard it felt.

*Ding dong*

"Fuck," Levi says rather frustrated, "who dares show up at this time?"

You ran to get the door, revealing a smiling Eren holding a bag, "Hey—" He was cut off by the short man grabbing his shirt, only to relax after he realized it was just the brat Jaeger.

"What are you doing here Jaeger?" He inquired, his voice laced with annoyance.

"I brought some instant ramen over to eat with [y/n], didn't know you'd be staying over though, Levi," Eren explains, eyeing your flustered face and slightly messed up hair, giving you a knowing smirk.

"Looks like I interrupted something, sorry, I'll leave these here, you guys can have it." He smiles cheekily, "Bye! You guys better use protection, if you _dare_ hurt [y/n] Levi, you're going to have to go through me." You smile at your best friend's protectiveness.

"Don't worry Eren, I know how to protect myself just fine," you stick your tongue out at him.

"Tch, like I'd ever hurt her." Levi mumbles crossly.

Just as the door shut, your stomach let out a rumble. You look at Levi, embarrassed that your stomach made such a noise in front of him.

"Looks like you're hungry, suppose we'll have to postpone what was going on until after you've eaten."

"No no, we can eat la—"

"You are eating _now_. I don't think you could handle me on an empty stomach." He smirked.

"Alright alright, you win, I'll go heat up the water. You sit tight." You sigh, resigned.

"Tch, I'm going to do your dirty dishes, you lazy ass, I can't stand this untidiness."

"Suit yourself, princess." You roll your eyes at him.

Within seconds, he had you caged between him and the kitchen counter, his hot breath on your ear. "Roll your eyes at me one more time brat, I swear." He whispered ominously. "Now go heat the fucking water."

Not needing to be told twice, you slip out from under his arm, grabbing the pot from the cupboard at top speed and filling it with some water. Once you set it on the stove, you sat down at the counter, watching Levi wash the dishes. You checked him out, his tight clothing making it easy to tell he had a nice sculpted ass. You couldn't help but feel a little hot and bothered, rubbing your thighs together subconsciously.

"The water is boiling you dumbass," Levi's voice snaps you out of your trance, "Or are you too busy checking me out [y/n]?" He smirks at you, while turning off the stove and pouring the water into the two ramen cups. You blush, embarrassed that you were caught staring, but hey, it really isn't your fault when he's just so hot.

"Sorry, you're too distracting, not my fault." You smirk, "Well we've got a couple minutes to kill, what do you suggest we do hm?"

He moved swiftly across the small kitchen, and within seconds, he was in front you, he put your foreheads together as his hands held your waist.

" _Kiss_ me." He commanded, and you happily obliged.

You snaked your arms around his neck settling them at the back of his head, pulling him in closer. You brushed your lips together, but he was not satisfied. He tilted his head, giving him a better angle and dove in. His soft lips crashed onto yours and your lips were yet again locked in a passionate dance. You felt him tug and bite gently at your bottom lip, his tongue then slipping out, swiping at your lip asking for entrance. You quickly obliged, and felt the muscle explore every nook and cranny of your mouth. You pulled away for a millisecond, only to bring your lips crashing back together, this time even needier than before, your teeth bumping gently in a desperate attempt to bring your bodies closer.

" _Fuck_ [y/n], I want to fuck you _right now_." He whispered on your lips.

"Then _take_ me _right here_."

His hands slip down from your hips to your butt, lifting you as you clasp your legs around his waist.

"Wait!"

He looks at you, annoyance in his eyes.

"Tch. What is it?"

"Our ramen!"

"Fuck [y/n]. I'm going to fuck you _so_ hard after this."


	3. Chapter 3-Andante and Allegro

**Chapter 3— Andante***

 **[A/N] There's going to be some lemony goodness in this chapter! Chapters with an * will have some lemony stuff in it. Please don't read it if you don't like it! (But why would you be in the M section if you didn't want to read it hm? ;) )**

"Are you done yet? You're taking so _damn_ long!"

Levi drummed his fingers impatiently against the table, his chin resting on his other hand, staring at you.

"For the tenth time, Levi, no!" You were happily slurping away at your ramen, enjoying yourself, while Levi finished his in nanoseconds, eager to continue what you were doing before.

You finally finished the last string of noodle, and you purposely made your way to the sink slowly. You prepare to rinse the cup to throw out, but Levi interrupted you.

"That can wait, I _can't_." You were surprised at his words because you thought he would get mad if you didn't throw out your cup. He _is_ a clean freak after all… That must mean he really wanted you bad.

"Sorry _Levi_ ," you purred, "but you're going to have to wait a little longer, I like taking my sweet time."

With that, you proceeded to rinse the cup in an amazingly slow fashion, teasing him, and causing him to become more and more impatient. He decided to play along with your little 'game' of waiting.

"Tch."

You gasp as you felt his strong arms around your waist as he hugged you from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder and whispering into your ear, "Two can play this game, little miss."

You shudder at his sudden closeness, beginning to feel the lust for him you felt before.

"L-Levi," You stutter, you throw out the cup, and you turn around, wiping your wet hands on his chest, averting your eyes from his lustful gaze.

"Fuck, [y/n] you're just too cute," With that, he picks you up with ease, you wrap your legs around his waist, your arms around his neck, his hands supporting you from your ass.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"Second door on the right," you say, anticipation building up like there's no tomorrow, your heart beating faster and faster. He pushed open the door to your bedroom, throwing you onto the bed before getting on top of you, trapping you between his lithe yet muscular frame.

"[y/n] do you feel this?"

He exhales huskily as he grinds his hips onto you, his hardness pressing on your nether regions. You can't help but let out a soft moan.

"Levi, you're so hot, I _need_ you," You whisper in his ear.

That was the breaking point for him, his self-control already being limited was released. Wasting no time, he dove in, crashing your lips together, in a deep, desperate kiss, promising much more. As you guys kissed, he trailed his fingers down to your chest, groping your boobs. You released a small yelp, surprised at his action, only to have it muffled by his lips once more. His cold fingers slipped under your shirt, pulling it over your head, exposing your upper half to him. He gasped at the sight of your sexy black bra, seemingly taking a liking. He slipped his hand under your bra, pinching your nipples, you let out a delightful moan, the pleasure traveling through your body and sending shivers down your back. He pulled your bra down, fully exposing your tits, as he latched his mouth onto one of the soft mounds of flesh, his fingers fondling with the other.

"Ah, Levi. _Oh, Levi!_ "

Your moans turned him on so bad, so so _so bad_. He liked how you were completely jelly in his hands. Using his free hand, he undid the button and fly of your jeans, and tugging them down right after, disposing of them off the side of the bed. He moved his mouth away from your boobs, earning a sad whimper from you.

"Don't worry babe, there's lots to come," His sexy voice husky in your ear. You begin unbuttoning his shirt, giving up halfway, opting to ripping it off instead. His muscular body was exposed to you as you stare at his sculpted abs.

"You like what you see?" He smirks, enjoying the view of your blushing face. He proceeds to unhook your bra expertly, then throwing it somewhere in the room. You were now only in your black lacy panties, flustered you look at the sexy man on top of you, straddling your hips. Your eyes widen when you see how big the tent in his pants were; it was right in front of you. Boldly, you begin rubbing the bulge with your hands, earning a long drawn out groan from Levi.

"Holy shit Levi, you're so hard! Let me help you with that," you wink at him.

You push him off you, and you flip your positions where you're the one straddling him instead. He lay on his back, excitement and lust clouding his eyes. You run your fingertips gently down his defined chest and abdomen. He closes his eyes and moans a little, spurring you on. You undo the button and fly to his jeans and pull them off. You move so you're level with his tented crotch before you hook your fingers on the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slow to tease him. His dick, finally free from its confines, stands hard and tall. Your eyes widen at the size and length, but nonetheless you take him into your mouth, starting at the tip. He moans loudly this time, turning you on even more.

"Oh my _fuck_ , your mouth feels _so_ fucking good!"

He pushes his hands into your hair, pushing your head so you take more of him into your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip, running it in the slit a couple times, never failing to earn moans and groans from the male. You push his hard cock past your gag reflex as you deep throat him, bobbing your head up and down. You feel it twitch and pulse in your throat, so you release it with a pop. Levi groans in disappointment before regaining his composure. You look up at his flushed face, only to be greeted with angry, steel gray eyes.

" _My_ turn," he drawls out sexily. He once again flips you over, he straddles you, naked and _very_ horny. You almost drool at the sight in front of you. Wasting no time, he's attacking your neck, leaving what's sure to be deep red marks tomorrow. He trails butterfly kisses down your chest, his mouth latching onto your erect nubs once more, drawing out a loud moan from you.

"Mmmf, Levi! _Levi! More!"_ His fingers hook onto your panties, pulling them down, discarding of them. You're both fully exposed to each other, ready to take it to the next level. He continues kissing downwards to your nether region where he begins to slowly lick your wetness.

"Already so wet and ready aren't you?" He drawls out, his molten silvery orbs meet yours, his expression dangerous. You respond only with moans and groans, his tongue felt amazing, the wet muscle seemingly knew just the right places. You felt a familiar knot in your stomach, and the tingling sensation down there. You knew your climax was coming, just from his tongue alone.

"Ah, ah Levi, _Levi, ah fuck!_ I'm going to cum!" Just as you felt the knot unfurling, he stopped completely. You glare at him with the angriest glare you could muster, frustration bubbling inside of you.

"What the fuck Levi?"

He kisses you as you taste yourself on his tongue.

"Not yet, princess. You made me wait, so I'm making you wait. I'm not letting you cum until I want to." His husky voice was upon your ear, sending shivers down your back, washing away your anger.

You could feel his hardness prod your wet entrance. He rubbed his cock teasingly near your entrance, never entering though. You must admit that you felt a little nervous, even though this wasn't your first time. You lost your virginity to Eren last year on your birthday when you both got drunk and were curious, horny teens. It was a one-time thing though, since you didn't want to ruin what you had with Eren. While you were deep in thought, you hear Levi whispering in your ear once more.

"Do you have any condoms?"

You lean over to your nightstand, pulling out the drawer, grabbing a foil packet and then passing it to Levi. He opens the packet with his teeth, and you couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the sight of him rolling the condom on his length.

"I'm going in, [y/n]," the tenderness in his voice surprised you as you nodded.

He positioned himself, and pushed in with one forceful thrust.

"Ah! Levi!" Pleasure coursed through both your bodies, connected as one.

"Oh, my _fucking god_ [y/n], ah!" Levi cursed, closing his eyes enjoying your tight warmth around his dick.

"Fuck me Levi! Fuck me _hard_!"

You commanded, and he happily obliged, starting off at an animalistic pace. He flipped you over so your ass was high in the air, exposed to him. The new angle allowed even deeper penetration. He rutted into you at crazy pace, his hips moving like a jackhammer, sending electricity through your nerves. Your skin made loud slapping noises when contact was made, your breathing heavy, the bed creaking with the force you put on it and moans were heard throughout the room. You could feel yourself stretch, making way for his girth. He held your hips so tight, bruises would probably appear tomorrow, but you didn't care; the carnal sex you guys were having was fucking _glorious_. He continued pounding into you _hard;_ you could feel his balls slapping against you. You let out moans, and chanted his name like it was the only word in your vocabulary. Levi felt himself getting more and more aroused by your moans.

"Say my name,"

"Ah, Levi!"

"Louder! I want to hear you scream my name!"

"Levi, Levi, oh _Levi, fuck me, yes, LEVI!"_ You could feel the familiar feeling of your climax approaching the knot in your stomach undoing itself faster than last time, the tingling on your pussy sending shivers down your body. You heard yourself scream,

" _LEVI!_ I'm going to cum, ah- oh my god, yes, yes, _YES! Fuck,_ I'm cumming, _LEVI!"_ You felt yourself fall over the edge, your orgasm spiraling like a waterfall, your back arching high, your eyes rolling back and your mouth open in a silent scream. The sight of your face frozen in absolute ecstasy and your walls contracting and pulsing around his dick, pushed Levi over the edge as well.

" _Fuck_ [y/n]! I'm— _Oh_!" He pushes his dick as deep as possible as he climaxes. His face is contracted in a silent scream of pleasure as he closes his eyes, arching his back into you. He rides out his release, pumping in and out a couple times before pulling out cautiously. He removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it into the trash can beside your bed. You collapse, absolutely exhausted by the hot sex you just had. He fell over beside you, panting, trying to regain his breath.

" _That_ was the most amazing sex I've ever had," you said to him breathlessly, cuddling up to him, not caring about anything or anyone for the matter, except him.

"Mhm…" Levi managed to draw out before wrapping his arms around you and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4-Breggfast

**Chapter 4— Br** ** _egg_** **fast***

Too hot, it's _way too hot_. You think, before waking up fully, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. You felt something heavy on you, and you shift around in your bed to see what it is. Your eyes widen when you realize the hot and heavy pillow is actually a sleeping Levi. A naked, sexy, sleeping Levi. Your heart starts racing when you recall last night's events, a blush creeping across your face. You couldn't believe that everything had actually happened, the famous No Name's lead singer in _your_ bed; the amount of fans that would kill to be in your position… You turn slowly in his arms to face him so that you could study his features carefully and curiously. You decided that he's very cute when he slept, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, his mouth slightly open in the cutest 'o' shape. His hair was crazy, your events from last night were to blame, but you had to admit his sex hair was very sexy; strands of hair were on his forehead, covering most of it. You decide to quietly go brush your teeth, but as you tried to untangle yourself from his arms, you felt his grip tighten around you.

"Mmm, where do you think you're going?"

You look back at him as he opened his beautiful steel gray eyes lazily, his long eyelashes fluttering slightly. He pressed his body against your back, holding you tight. You could feel his morning wood against your butt.

"Levi, time to wake up, it's already 10:37AM!" You exclaim, looking over at the clock on your nightstand.

"[Y/n], I have a little problem…" He nuzzles his face into your neck.

"What is it Levi?" You question innocently.

"I'm horny…" He whined, "Can you help me? You're so sexy, it's technically your fault…" he trails off.

"Fine, you can do whatever you want, but I'm not moving," you reply, feeling too lazy to do anything.

"Tch, fine, better than nothing."

He pulls away from you momentarily, only to turn you over so your back is to the bed. He leans over to the nightstand and takes out a condom, ripping the foil packet with his teeth and rolling on the condom in a swift fashion. You feel yourself getting wet from the sight of a naked Levi with a hard-on, crazy sex hair on top of you, his lazy gray eyes looking at yours lovingly.

"I'm going to fuck you now, [y/n]," he announced as if you weren't aware.

He guided himself to your now wet entrance with his hand. You feel him rub himself against you a couple times before sheathing his full length into you. You feel a bit of soreness, probably from last night's activities, but soon you begin to moan at the full sensation of him inside of you.

"Ahhh Levi… You feel _so_ good…"

" _Fuuuuuck_ [y/n], you're so warm and so tight," he groans, his eyelids closing over his eyes slowly in bliss.

He starts to pump his dick, slowly, in and out of you, making sweet love to you. It was nothing like last night's wild sex. This was tender, heartfelt and full of emotion; though you weren't sure what you guys were exactly at the moment. He latches his mouth onto one of your exposed nipples, his hand playing with the other, earning a long drawn out moan from you. He continues moving in and out of you at a leisurely pace, and you like it, being able to feel each and every inch of him. You felt his dick rubbing your walls, slowly and _oh so deliciously_ , you couldn't help but feel a familiar tingle and a tight knot in your stomach.

"Ah, _Leeeeeeeeevi,_ I'm going to—," was all you manage to groan before the knot unfurled completely, you felt yourself fall over the edge.

" _Oh my gosh,_ yes, yes, _YES!_ Fuck, _Levi_! I'm cumming! Ah!"

Your moans turned into screams of ecstasy, as your tight walls contracted around him, squeezing him like a vice.

"[y/n], [y/n]! You're squeezing me so _fucking much_ , I'm going to cum! _Fuuuck yes! [Y/n]!_ "

His pumps quicken momentarily before becoming erratic, signaling his release. He rides out his release, then collapsing onto you, still sheathed inside, basking in the afterglow of your session.

"I don't wanna pull out…" He complains childishly, "You're so warm…"

"Come on, as much as I'd like to stay like this and have more amazing sex with you, we have to get up now, it's almost 11!"

"Uggh, fineee…"

He pulls out slowly, typing up the condom and tossing it. You get up, and feel your hips buckle,

"Levi! Look what you did to me!" you yell at him before falling back on the bed.

"Sorry not sorry," his normal aloofness was back, but not without a hint of playfulness.

"You totally enjoyed last night, admit it you ungrateful brat."

"Yeah, you're right, except the fact that I can barely stand up now," you say as you attempt to get up once more, soreness blooming over your lower body.

You wobble over to the washroom, where you step into the shower, followed by Levi who nonchalantly steps in with you.

"Hey, I didn't invite you into my shower!" You nudge him, pretending to be mad.

"Tch. Fine, I guess I'll wait," he grumbles before trying to step out, only to be stopped by you.

"I was only joking ."

"You're so going to regret saying that."

You guys wash up quickly, helping each other out, trying not to get turned on either. The water running down his abs as he slicked back his hair was a sight to see. You shook your head, ridding yourself of any sexual thoughts as you focused on getting clean.

After your shower, you grab a new toothbrush for him.

"Should we go grab brunch or something?" You ask him, your tummy grumbling in disapproval of your late awakening.

"Yeah, sure, we can take my car."

You head downstairs and hop into his car.

"Where to?" He asks you, starting up the car, "I don't know this area well, so you choose where to eat."

"Uhh… Let's go to _Eggspectation_ , it's a new brunch place nearby."

"Okay," he punches in the name on his phone for directions.

The car ride was left in a comfortable silence and it wasn't long before you reached _Eggspectation_. The friendly waitress seated you guys down, before realizing that Levi was, well, Levi.

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me you're Levi the lead singer of No Name?! I'm a huge fan! Can I get an autograph?" She exclaims, handing him a napkin and a pen to sign.

"Uh sure I guess," he signs the napkin, writing down the waitress' name from her name tag, Lysanne. "To Lysanne: Have a wonderful day. Levi."

"And who might this be?" She asks curiously, gesturing towards you.

"My girlfriend." Levi deadpans, looking at her directly in the eye.

You stare at him in shock, and you swear she gave you a vicious side-eye before replying with a simple 'oh'. She set down the menus and hurried off, pocketing her signed napkin.

"Levi, are we actually dating?" you ask him quizzically,

"You haven't even _asked_ me out yet, and you assumed my answer is yes."

"Oops." He shrugged, "Not like we had crazy sex or anything."

"I expect you to ask me out formally at least, I don't care if you're famous or anything," you answer, ignoring his comment.

"You're so demanding, you brat. Fine, give me some time to plan a surprise." He shakes his head in defeat.

Satisfied, you order your food, and ate peacefully without any more interruptions, until Levi's phone started ringing. He looks at the caller ID, his eyes widening.

"Tch. Sorry [y/n], I've got to take this," He gets up and heads outside. You finish eating, waiting for his return. When he came back, he looked flustered. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Fuck, I forgot I had to meet with my manager today, he just called me, I have to go. The meal's on me, I'll take you home too."

He waved the over-enthusiastic Lysanne over, "Bill please."

"O-o-of course!" She hurried off, returning shortly with the bill. Levi hands her some cash.

"Keep the change," with that, you and him were walking out the door.

"Come again!" Lysanne yelled behind you.

"Come on brat, you're so slow!" Levi grabs your hand and pulls you so you walk faster. The feeling of his warm, hand around yours was comforting, his slender fingers intertwining with yours. You really liked this feeling, and hoped that he could be yours forever. The sound of Levi's voice snaps you out of your thoughts,

"Do you even need me to open the car door for you, princess?"

You shake your head frantically, "Sorry! I was just deep in thought, I'm perfectly capable,"

He started his car, the purr of the engine lulling you into a light sleep on the way home.

"We're here," his deep voice waking you up, "Here's my number, text or call me when you feel like it, I'll see if I can drop by again tonight."

"Oh, okay, thanks Levi," you say as you take the piece of paper from him, he leans over seemingly expecting something.

"Oi brat, where's my goodbye kiss?"

He glared at you. Sighing in defeat, you lean down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you, Levi."

You shut the door and watch him leave, secretly hoping to see him again later.

Once you reach your apartment, you plop down on the couch, wondering what you should do, since it was a Saturday. You decide to add Levi's number to your contacts snickering to yourself on what to nickname him and text him.

 **11:47AM [Y/n]: Hey Levi, it's me, [y/n]**

A couple minutes later, he replies.

 **11:53AM [** (눈‸눈) **]: I'm at my meeting now, I'll text you later.**

 **11:54AM [Y/n]: Okie dokie, ttyl**

You can't help but laugh at the emoji you set him to, a pretty accurate depiction of his face if you had to say so yourself. Setting your phone down, you look around your apartment, realizing that maybe Levi was right, it was a bit messy. You decide to clean…

 **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: * Time skippu! *:** **･ﾟ** ***:** **･ﾟ** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:***

You were about halfway done cleaning when your phone buzzed. Excited, you run to grab your phone, checking it immediately.

 **1:00PM [** (눈‸눈) **]: My meeting's finally done, but I don't know if I'll be able to head over tonight.**

You feel your heart drop a little. Wait. Are you starting to like him? You seem to have the symptoms of taking a liking to someone… The feeling of jealousy when that waitress spoke to him, the feeling of your heart beating 4000 beats a second when you're around him, the excitement you feel when your phone buzzes, the way your heart drops when you may not be able to see him tonight… Just as you were reflecting on your feelings, your phone buzzes again.

 **1:01PM [** (눈‸눈) **]: Do you want to come over instead?**

 **1:01PM[Y/n]: Yeah… Sure I guess I could do that, but where do you live?**

You try to reply as non-chalantly as possible, trying to hide your feelings from him.

 **1:02PM** **[** (눈‸눈) **]: 36 Rose Ave. It's not too far from your place, come at around 5? We can go grab dinner together**

 **1:03PM [Y/n]: Okie dokie, I'll see you then :D**

 **1:04PM** **[** (눈‸눈) **]: Btw, don't forget to bring some extra clothing**

 **1:05PM [Y/n]: Why? :O**

 **1:06PM** **[** (눈‸눈) **]: Cause you won't be goimg home tonight with what I've got planned for you, brat ;)**

 **1:07PM** **[** (눈‸눈) **]: Oh, and don't be late.**

You feel butterflies flutter in your stomach and your heart pitter patter when you read that last message, and you smile at the winky face. You decide to finish cleaning, take a shower, and then pack your stuff. By the time you were done, it was only about 4, so you decide to take a nap to kill some time…

 **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: * Time skippu! *:** **･ﾟ** ***:** **･ﾟ** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:* ✧** **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** **:***

You woke up with a jolt, your phone was buzzing, your eyes widening as you check the time, 6:30PM.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," you curse to yourself as you look at your phone to see who was calling.

 **[** (눈‸눈) **]** was on the screen with 5 missed calls and 17 messages, too afraid to pick up, you cancel the call, grab your stuff and run out the door. You make your way to Levi's house, and he was right, it wasn't too far from your place, about a 15 minute walk. You gasp at the sight of his house, it wasn't huge, but it was breathtaking. It was sleek, modern and hip, but with a touch of beauty, a small rose garden was growing on a patch of soil near the main French door entrance. You saw Levi's car parked in the driveway, further confirming his address. You were surprised at how nicely everything was tended to, and as you stepped up the shallow stairs to the entrance, the faint smell of roses hung in the air. You reached your finger up nervously and press the doorbell. A charming chime rang throughout the house, and your heard footsteps walking towards the door, then the lock clicking. A very angry Levi stood before of you, looking sexy as fuck as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly.

"You're. Really. Fucking. Late. [Y/n]."


	5. Chapter 5-Patience

**Chapter 5— Patience***

 **[A/N] Before we start with the story, I just wanted to apologize for the long break I took, I started university back in August, so I've been focusing on that and haven't had much time to write. I've actually had half of chapter 5 done for a while, but I haven't been having any fresh ideas and I didn't want to upload something that was hastily written. I also had to update chapter 4 because I changed something in it, but I accidentally deleted it instead so I reuploaded it. Thanks for your understanding! To make up for my lack of updates, this is going to be a long chapter! Now let's get on with the story! What is that angry Levi going to do? ;P**

"Look Lev—"

"Tch. I don't need an explanation from you miss."

He cuts you off as he grabs your wrists and pulls you inside his house, slamming the door with your back as he pressed his body on your, pinning your wrists on the door, your stuff dropping to the ground.

"I _waited_ so long for you, [y/n]," he drawled out sexily, "How could you make me wait like this hm?"

You took in the sight before you, a pissed of Levi, with an undone dress shirt and an untied tie hanging non-chalantly from his neck, his tight black jeans hugging his body is just the right places. Your heart fluttered in arousal and excitement.

Before you knew it, he nudged his face under your jaw as you instinctively lift your head up, tracing butterfly kisses down your jaw and neck. You gasp at the sudden action, you feel the urge to touch him too, but you couldn't because he had you trapped. He traced his kisses up your jaw to your ear, where he nibbles your earlobes while he whispers in your ears.

"I guess I'm just going to have to punish you now don't I?"

You feel the butterflies in your stomach flutter at the sound of those words, your nether regions began to tingle slightly in excitement.

"Whatever I planned for tonight is going to have to wait, I'm going to put you in your place right now, [y/n]."

He released your wrists as quick as he had them and hoisted your bags on his shoulders. He then proceeded to grab your wrists once more and yanking you in the direction of the stairs leading to the second floor. You were so shocked you didn't even have time to take in the grandeur of his house. He pushed you on his king sized bed while dropping your bags on the floor, he climbed on top of you, caging you in. His threatening glare felt like a looming thunderstorm on top of you as he attacked your body fervently. You could feel his warm mouth sucking at your neck, surely to leave hickeys. You winced as you felt him bare his teeth on the soft skin of your body, the pain felt good to you. His hands were fast, vicious and needy, running up and down your curves. You realize that he has been avoiding any kissing, and you wonder why. You tug on his hair, only to be met by the stormy gaze.

"I want a kiss."

You demanded, only to regret it instantly. His eyes only seemed to get angrier.

"You were fucking late. You have no right to demand _anything_."

With that, he was upon your body once more, teasing you, pulling your shirt in every which way, only for him to gain access to where he wanted to. He began getting impatient, he lifted your shirt above your head and threw it somewhere in the room. He pinned your hands above your head, then proceeding to tie your wrists to the bed with his tie.

"No touching for you, [y/n]." He growled huskily.

You whimper in response, feeling weak under his touch. He stood up while your eyes were glued to him, and he slowly stripped himself of his shirt. You could already feel tingling sensations spread from your nether regions, aroused at the sexy sight before you.

"Huh, already wet aren't you?"

Levi smirked knowingly, his stormy gray eyes looking directly at you, seemingly smothering you with sexiness.

"Levi, please…"

You beg, any last shred of your dignity and pride that was present was gone, you rub your thighs together, tugging at your restraints.

"A little impatient aren't you? This is what you did to me, [y/n], do you know how long you made me wait?"

He looked at you angrily before climbing back on the bed, still clad in his skinny black jeans. He captured your lips roughly, biting your bottom lip so hard you tasted blood. He then proceeded to trace butterfly kisses on your neck before stopping near the base, sucking hard, surely leaving a dark hickey. You sigh in pleasure as he undid your bra and attacked your breasts, sucking and biting at one of them and roughly playing with the other. He grinded on you, and you could feel his hardness, pressing up against you. You moan lightly in response. He immediately stops his actions, once again glaring at you angrily.

"This isn't much of a punishment is it now hm?"

You whimper, afraid but excited at what he was going to do next. He pulled down your pants in one swift motion, leaving you in your soaked panties.

"This is perfect," he seemingly said to himself.

Hooking his teeth on the edge of your lace panties, he pulled down, but only slightly, only enough to expose a bare minimum of your pussy. He stopped his actions, got up and pulled his pants down, and sat down beside you, his eyes on yours the whole time. You gasp at the sight of his hard dick, standing tall and proud; you feel your pussy clench, the anticipation of that thing going inside of you driving you wild.

"I'm not doing what you think I am, brat." He growled between gritted teeth.

His eyes drinking in the sight in front of him as he reached down, grabbing his own length, a sigh escaping his mouth. He began moving his hand up and down, pleasuring himself at the sight of you. You glare at him, feeling hot, frustrated and flustered.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" You say angrily.

"Don't you see I have a problem [y/n]?" He says non-chalantly, "I need to take care of it, but I can't trust you because you made me wait so long."

His voice was steady, but you could tell he was bathing in ecstasy from what he was doing. You tug at your restraints in response, desperate to touch him, to feel him. He continued moving his hand up and down, a moan escaping his beautiful lips, as he tilted his head back in pleasure. You study his jawline, all while being unable to do anything but stare and feel frustrated. _I'm so going to get you back Levi Ackerman,_ you thought to yourself. Levi's hand sped up and he was looking at you once more, before you knew, his expression changed from smothering to pleasure as he moaned your name and came all over you. His hot semen hit your face and breasts. You smirk as you flick your tongue out to lick up the cum that landed near your mouth. Levi's expression was priceless as he studied your body, and watched what you had just done.

"Fuck [y/n]," he sighed, "you make this so difficult,"

"Fuck you Levi, I can't believe you just pleasured yourself in front of me without me being able to do anything," you growl angrily at him.

"Heh, too bad brat, that's what you get for being late." He smirked, a crooked smirk that made him so damn hot.

He cleaned himself up, all while still leaving you tied up.

"Excuse me Mr. Ackerman, but I would like to be able to move please."

"Sorry [y/n], I'm leaving you tied up for my own safety right now, who knows what you'll do if I untie you…" He faked a shudder, then feigned innocently, "I'm scared."

You glare at him angrily, _that's right Levi, be fucking scared of me, you better watch yourself later._ While you were deep in thought on what you were going to do to him later, you felt your restraints loosen.

"Come on [y/n], let's go, I have a reservation at 7:30 at a restaurant downtown, it's already 7:00!"

"Okay okay, give me 15 to get ready! Which restaurant is it by the way?"

"It's called " _Sina_ ", it's downtown near the harbor,"

Your eyes widen at the name of the restaurant, it's the fanciest French restaurant in the city!

"Thank goodness I brought a dress…" you mutter to yourself. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh, it's just the door right there" Levi points to the door by the corner of the room.

You bring your bag into the washroom, you comb your messy hair into a neat bun, making sure to leave out your bangs to frame your face. You then proceed to slap on some make up that will complement your dress as well, you wanted to slay that Levi tonight. Once the makeup was done, you take out the neatly folded dress from your bag, it was a beautiful lilac-gray, asymmetric wrap dress with delicate spaghetti straps. You slide on the dress, it hugged you in all the right places, and gave you just enough cleavage to be sexy but not scandalous. You check yourself in the mirror, giving yourself a wink and finger guns. You walk out of the washroom ready to go, when you spot Levi buttoning up a crisp clean dress shirt with slim black dress pants.

"Holy shit, [y/n] you're so hot you're on fire," Levi's eyes were wide with shock and

"What?" You look around yourself pretending like you don't understand him.

"Oh shit, I just realized I didn't bring heels to accompany my dress!"

"Uh.. I think there's a pair of heels in my mudroom downstairs, go see if they fit you."

"Umm whose shoes exactly…?"

"I bought them for some girl from a while ago because she kept asking for them, but she never took them home. It doesn't matter now though." He dismissed the subject as quickly as it came.

"Okay…" You couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in your heart, unsure of what this feeling was, you made your way to the mudroom. You opened the shoe closet and spotted the pair of silver to navy glittery pumps. They looked new, probably only worn once or twice, curiously, you check out the label, _Jimmy Choo_ and the size.

"Damn, whoever this girl was, she had some expensive taste, at least these should fit me."

You slide on the heels with ease, they were surprisingly comfortable too.

"Hey [y/n] do the shoes fi—" You turn around to see Levi standing at the base of the stairs, staring at you in awe at how beautiful you were.

"You're not so bad yourself, prince charming," you say, flashing him a big happy smile. Inside, you were fangirling so hard at how hot Levi was, his shirt and pants clung to him in just the right spots, he even matched his tie with your dress!

"Then let's go," He walked swiftly towards you, "But before that.."

He produced a rose with something tied on it from his back pocket and put it between his teeth and bowing dramatically, "Miss [l/n], will you be my girlfriend?"

You laugh, albeit taken aback by his actions.

"Of course, Mr. Ackerman, it would be my pleasure," You curtsy back just as dramatically.

"Thank you, milady," he leaned down, taking your hand and placing a soft kiss on it, and then turning your hand over, placing the rose with the envelope tied to it in your hand.

"This is my favourite rose from my garden, the Tiffany rose," he smiled, "And this is a ticket to my next show at the beach."

"Thank you so much Levi, this is so sweet," You give the rose a sniff and the rich fragrance filled your nose.

"Let's go brat, just because you're my girlfriend now doesn't mean you're no longer a brat,"

You scoff at his statement, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. You were pretty sure if you did you weren't going to make it to the dinner on time.

"It's already 7:20, [y/n], I'm going to have to floor it there," Levi sighed, shaking his head.

He grabbed your hand and guided you outside, opening the car door for you. You smile at him in thanks before getting in. He slid into the driver seat beside you and started the car. He backed out the driveway with ease.

"Hey [y/n], better make sure your seat belt is tight, we've got to make it on time!"

With that, you could hear the car roar as Levi stepped on the gas.

"LEVI! You're not supposed to be going so fast! The speed limit is 70, you're going 100!"

You yell at him, but all he does is turn his face to you and wink.

"I didn't tell you but one of my hobbies is racing, so you can trust me," He said confidently, "I'll take you to check out my car collection sometime."

"You have a car collection?" Your eyes wide with awe, "That's sick!"

The rest of the ride was left in a comfortable silence, aside from the purr of the car. _Man, it would really be nice to have a car like this huh_ , you think to yourself, _then I wouldn't have to walk everywhere…_

"We're here," His voice snapped you out of your thoughts, you open your eyes and discover a beautiful sight, you were by the harbor downtown and the sunset was absolutely stunning. Levi came around and opened the car door for you, and took your hand while you got out the car.

"Thanks, Levi, this place is so fancy, you really didn't have to…"

"It's my pleasure, [y/n], I need to treat my woman to only the best, because if I don't now, when will I ever get to?"

You smile at each other, you're happy you get to see that rare smile of Levi's, it gives you a warm fuzzy feeling. Levi hands the car keys to a valet, as you enter the restaurant. Once you were inside, you looked around, the decorations were so ornate, the carpet was a deep royal blue and had a golden vine design. From the ceiling you could see a huge crystal chandelier hanging. As well, you could feel the eyes of many diners follow your every movement and you could hear whispers amongst them.

"Could that be No Name's Levi?"

"Who is that girl with him? She's gorgeous!"

"Levi? Ohmigosh"

Being of a pretty shy nature, you could feel yourself blush, you felt small compared to Levi, his presence in the room was huge, drawing all the attention. You sigh in relief as you see a waiter come up to Levi. The waiter was a cute guy with navy blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He had a playful smile, and you could swear he was checking you out.

"Mr. Ackerman? I'm Rin and I will be your server tonight. Please come this way, your private dining room is ready for you."

With that, he led you and Levi up the stairs to a hallway with many rooms. Your room was the one at the very end, once you entered, your jaw dropped in awe. The windows were panes of glass that spanned from floor to ceiling, overlooking the harbour and the beautiful sunset.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, Mr. Ackerman and Miss [l/n], please ring the bell when you are ready, and we will bring the menu and service you with drinks." With that, the waiter bowed and left closing the door behind him.

You sat down at the large table, making yourself comfortable in the plushy chair. Levi sat down right beside you, as close as he could get, despite the table being so big. You look over at Levi and you could see that he had his usual aloof expression.

"You were checking him out, weren't you? [y/n]." Levi said without looking at you.

"What? Pffft no, why do you say that?"

"I saw the way you looked at him,"

"C'mon Levi, you're my boyfriend, don't worry!"

"Just so you know, [y/n], your tight dress is driving me insane, and I could take you right now, on this table." Levi leaned and whispered in your ear dangerously. "I already have a slight problem because of you Miss [l/n]."

You looked down and indeed you could see a growing bulge in his pants. You smirked, remembering the look he had on his face earlier when he came all over you. _I'm going to make you beg for it tonight, Levi Ackerman_ , you thought to yourself devilishly. You leaned up and kissed him, to his surprise, but before long he was kissing you back. You deepened the kiss by tilting your head and you put your hand on his neck. When Levi put his hands on your tits, you pulled away completely, leaving the both of you breathless.

"Nuh uh Mr. Ackerman, not right now." You shake your head disapprovingly, and wag your finger at him as if he was a little child. He could only glare and give you a little growl of disappointment. With that, you lean over and click the little button that would ring the bell. Soon enough, Rin showed up with the menus, and a cart with a variety of drinks.

"Feel free to take whichever drinks you would like, as well, please ring the bell once you are ready to order." Rin smiled at you and left the room once again, closing the door silently.

"What do you want to eat?" Levi asks, still a salty at your tease.

"I don't know, I haven't really had French food, so you can decide tonight. I want to drink something."

You stood up to go check out the drinks on the cart, looking for something new with amongst the array of exotic drinks. You decided to pick out a strange drink named Viniq, it was in a skinny glass bottle, the liquid was interesting to say the least. It was a shimmery bluish purple, it looked like a galaxy in the bottle.

"Levi! Look at this!" You raise the bottle up to show him and his eyes widened.

"[y/n], that has alcohol in it, are you sure you want to drink that? How is your tolerance?"

"Yeah! I want to drink it! My tolerance isn't too bad, don't worry."

"Okay, whatever you say, [y/n]."

He clicked the ringer on the table and Rin was back, he then ordered the food while you poured the drink into the glasses on the table. You only poured a tiny bit for Levi, since he would be driving later. The drink swirled into the glass, and it looked almost magical to you. You take a sip from the glass, the flavour of the drink is fruity and light. While you were enjoying your drink, Rin had brought the food. He set up the table, placing a fork and knife, and then placing your food in front of you. The smell of the food wafted in the air, you could feel your mouth salivating and your tummy growl in hunger. Before long, you and Levi had finished the food, none of you really talked throughout the dinner since you were both very hungry. Rin brought in the bill and Levi handed him his credit card. While Levi was finishing off his payment, you attempt to pour another glass of Viniq, you already felt warm and fuzzy from the amount you drank.

"Hey, hey, I think that's quite enough for you [y/n], you don't have to finish the bottle, we can take it home, I already paid for it." Levi said, pushing your hand away from the bottle.

"But Leviiii~" You lean up to kiss him, feeling extra daring with the alcohol in your system.

"Alright, let's go, I should probably get you back,"

Levi took your arm and walked you out the restaurant. He opened the car door for you and made sure you were sitting in the passenger seat before going around to the driver's seat and hoping in. It was 9 o'clock, so it was already dark outside, and Levi was in a hurry to get back to his place, because he had already been controlling himself all night, plus he wanted to have something to drink too.

"Leviiii~ Let's fuckkkkk right nowwwww, as my thanks for your dinnnerrr~"

You look at him, and notice he's clenching his steering wheel really tight, and his jaw is clenched as well. You study his jawline, his cold steel eyes, his raven black hair, everything about him was absolutely downright sexy right now and you wished he'd just stop the car and take you on the hood at this very moment. It didn't take long before you pulled up in his driveway, and you wonder momentarily how fast over the limit he'd been going. You got out the car and sauntered over to Levi, running your hand over his cheek.

"C'mon Levi, I need you right now, take me, right now. Right now on the hood of your car.." You looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes you could muster, while casually squeezing your tits together, making sure he had a clear view of your cleavage.

"Ah, fuck it," was all you heard before you felt yourself being pushed onto the hood of the car, the metal feeling warm on your exposed skin.

"You drive me crazy, [y/n]."

 **[A/N] Hehe sorry for the cliffhanger! I've already started on the next chapter so I hope I'll be able to finish it soon! As always, thank you all for reading and please leave a review and favourite and follow if you like this story! :)**


End file.
